


Role Models

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Models

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing(s): None. Harry & Draco first meeting/friendship.  
> Warning: Mention of off-screen character deaths.  
> Disclaimer: The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

_What a waste._

He looks down at the woman laid out in the coffin. She's as beautiful in death as she was in life, but he has to admit, she looks a lot more peaceful now.

If only he had been there in time, then it might not have come to this. Then, perhaps, he would have been able to deal with the bastard, before—

Snape shakes his head. Thoughts like that are useless, he reminds himself. What's done is done and there's no turning back the clock.

"Come say goodbye to your mother, Draco," he says, as stoically as he can manage.

The boy steps closer and kisses the woman's forehead. "Do you think she's with father now, Uncle Severus?" he asks in childish innocence.

"I highly doubt it," Snape snaps before he can stop himself.

"Oh." He bites his lip, unsure what his godfather means, but he can't shake the feeling that he said something wrong. "So, what do we do now?"

"Now," the man answers, "we'll have a bite to eat and then you're coming home with me, Draco." He gently leads him out of the funeral parlour and onto the street.

"Ouch!" Draco exclaims loudly as he bumps into another boy, who's a little smaller than him and accompanied by a giant... an actual giant. Draco's eyes widen at the sight.

"Watch where you're going, Hagrid," Snape says sternly. "And who's that?"

'"Arry Potter, Professor," comes the proud response.

"I see." Snape smirks and adds, "Say hello to Harry Potter, Draco. You two will be in the same year, I believe, though I doubt the unfortunate lad has what it takes to make Slytherin."

"Hello," Draco says and holds out his hand, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

The small, dark-haired boy, who looks confused and really nothing like the great wizard he supposedly is, wipes his right hand on his anorak. Then he grins and shakes the offered hand. "Hi. I'm Harry Potter."

"You're famous," Draco says matter-of-factly.

"Um..." Harry blushes, feeling uncomfortable under that piercing gaze. And that thin, big-nosed man all dressed in black is just plain scary. Harry hopes all wizards aren't like that, because if they are, he's no longer convinced that he wants to be one, too.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Draco offers, strangely fascinated by this small boy who doesn't seem to care about fame, or the significance of being addressed by a Malfoy. _He clearly needs guidance,_ Draco decides, _good thing I'm here._

"Okay."

"Come on, then," Draco says and practically drags his new friend with him.

Snape shakes his head, unable to decide between disdain and amusement.

"Young Malfoy's a feisty one," Hagrid remarks.

"That's one way of putting it," Snape says dryly.

"How's he copin' ?"

"He'll be fine," Snape states confidently, though he wishes he could say the same for himself, as well. He's not too certain yet how he'll manage, raising a little boy all by himself, especially one who's already been fed all kinds of prejudices by his father. But he'll do his best. He owes it to Narcissa, for one thing.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Hagrid gestures towards the duo now standing in front of the café. Draco looks sad but then Harry says something and immediately, the boy's smiling again.

"Draco's already gone and made himself his first new friend, eh?" Hagrid remarks.

And Snape frowns. He's not fond of anything Potter. He doubts he ever will be. But at least this is a first step away from Lucius' teachings, he thinks, and he reluctantly admits to himself that when it comes to peers, his godson could probably do much worse than the Potter boy.


End file.
